


Tremble for Yourself

by PhoenixFalls



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fusco hates the way Reese says his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble for Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JinkyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/gifts).



> This is set very vaguely sometime around season 1 or 2.

_“Lionel.”_

Fusco hates the way Reese says his name, the way he lingers over every syllable, stretching it out. That faintly mocking edge that does nothing to hide the possessiveness in it.

It’s easier to deal with in person, where Fusco can focus on the smug, superior expression Reese always wears and tune out the way his mouth shapes Fusco’s name. But over the comms, all Fusco can do is grit his teeth against the image of putting Reese on his knees and putting that mouth to better use.

All he can do is shiver as each drawn-out vowel slithers through his ears and into his bloodstream, runs from his earpiece down his skin like a caress. His body remembers every time Reese has touched him, those coolly efficient, brutal take-downs, and though Fusco likes to fantasize about making Reese do what Fusco wants, he knows how it would really go.

It would be Reese pushing him down on his stomach, covering him, grinding his cock against Fusco’s ass and forcing Fusco’s hard-on into the mattress; Reese tearing down Fusco's pants and spreading him, slicking him up with a bit of spit; Reese pressing in and taking everything Fusco has, and after he’s done leaning close to say that mock-fond “Lionel” directly into Fusco’s ear.

Fusco would come just from that, he knows it.

Fusco knows who’s master in this relationship, and it sure as hell isn’t him.

He has to adjust himself in his pants. It makes him snappish every time Reese contacts him. Reese takes it in stride, but Fusco can hear the amusement in his silences. Bastard's doing it just to fluster him, gets a kick out of Fusco’s helpless, resentful arousal. Doesn't stop Fusco from taking himself in hand to the fantasy once he gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mumford & Sons "Little Lion Man" which, while not a perfect fit, does give me serious Fusco feels.


End file.
